mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
DPRSJ
The Democratic People's Republic of Stoners and Jedi DPRSJ is a country on the east coast of the main continent. It is part of a larger union with Lornon, and has close ties with Novak. Its capital is Ravetown Aiight, located in the middle of the country. The coastal cities, in order from north to south, are Degausser, Transatlantica, Swerve City, and Juneau. DPRSJ Key Allies AAC Lupinis Enemies of the State StahlEmpire Kaneland Country Profile Founded - September 2013 President - Stalin Dogg Ethnic Groups - Rastafarians, Jedi Religon - Rastafarians and Jedi National Anthem - The National Anthem of the Soviet Union Capital - Ravetown AIIGHT Colour - Green Country Goals 1. To push for the distribution of cannabis across the globe. 2. To inlist the country people of DPRSJ with socialist values. 3. To provide anyone who wants it (even foreign vistors and immigrants) Jedi training. 4. The destruction of the Stahl Empire influence and capitalist doings. Military Bases and Defence The DPRSJ has training and miltary bases which are located close to the Lupinis, Lexillo, Salopia and Kaneland borders for defence reasons. The DPRSJ also has a pressence of submarines and navy force located in the sea which is to the East of Kaneland, DPRSJ and the Stahl Empire. The military bases will contain a large force of Jedi who will be trained to perfection, plus a large Stormtrooperforce who will work alongside them. The DPRSJ is proud of it's vast array of blaster, lightsaber and canon weaponary. Government and Poltical Process The government of the DPRSJ is based on democratic values with elections held in all territories. The DPRSJ works on a presidential system where the winner of each election can form it's own cabinet. It's important to know that mostly left leaning and communist politicians mostly dominate the senate although there is a sizable opposition. The DPRSJ Senate = Total Number of Seats - 120 Ruling Party = The Communist Party - 72 seats Party Leader '''- Stallin Dogg '''Vice Leader - Ganja Putin The current rulling party of the DPRSJ, with it's principes rooted in the teachings of Vladamir Lenin and Karl Marx. The Communist Party believes in a controlled economy based on set wages, redstribution of wealth and the death penalty for corruption, tax fraud and offshore fundrasing. The Communist Party has a long standing policy of aggression towards the Stahl Empire. 'Opposition - ' 'The New Radicals '- 34 seats 'Party Leader -' Donald Trump 'Vice Leader - '''Gordon Gekko The New Radicals beleive in the principles of a unlimited free market economy which have its roots in a stock exchange and believe in a ruling class who can buy sectors of the governemt and public service industry. They uphold the notion that communism is a failed attempt to ignore the basic human need for greed and competitive strive. The party is also feels the need for links with the Stahl Empire. '''The Jedi Party '- 14 seats 'Party Leader '- Obi Wan Kenobi 'Vice Leader '- Luke Skywalker The Jedi Party beleive in the principles of the Jedi religon and support the teachings to become a bigger part of DPRSJ society. The party has strong opposition to the Rastafarian movement and the state of Shaderia, and in economic terms supports an economic system which is a mixture of capitalism and modern socialist ideas (e.g state institutions such as public schools and a public healthcare system which also have elements of privatisation). Category:Countries